Teemo/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Teemo je pro své yordlovské bratry a sestry z Bandle City legendou. Je na něm něco divného, neyordlovského. Společnosti ostatních se sice nijak nestraní, v rámci obrany Bandle City však často vyráží na různé výpravy jen o samotě. Za běžných okolností je velice vřelý a přátelský, v boji se ovšem v jeho nitru něco změní, aby ho pak netížily ty životy, které musí na své hlídce ukončit. Už když se jako mladík účastnil vojenského výcviku, jeho instruktory i ostatní odvedence znepokojoval fakt, že jakmile začal bojový výcvik, z okouzlujícího a milého muže se stal mlčenlivý a nesmírně efektivní vraždící stroj. Teemovi nadřízení jej poměrně brzy převeleli k Průzkumníkům vlasti, kteří jsou společně s Meglingovými komandos nejslavnější speciální jednotkou Bandle City. Zatímco většina yordlů v samostatných průzkumných misích nijak neexceluje, Teemo je pro ně jako zrozený. Počet pokusů o infiltraci Bandle City, které během svých akcí překazil, z něj činí nejnebezpečnějšího yordla současnosti. To je věc, kterou by do něj nikdo neřekl, zvlášť pokud s ním zrovna sedí v jeho oblíbené hospůdce nad korbílkem medoviny. Ze své oblíbené foukačky střílí šipky otrávené jedem ajunta, který si sám sbírá v hlubinách kumungské džungle. Aby se lépe vyrovnal s dlouhou izolací od ostatních, navázal přátelství s Tristanou, která je stejně jako on členkou speciálních jednotek Bandle City. Teemo je drobounký válečník, kterého se mnozí nepřátelé po právu obávají, a v jehož nevelkém těle se skrývá ohromná dávka nezdolnosti a odhodlání. |-| Třetí= Teemo je legenda mezi všemi yordly v Bandle City. Yordlové jsou z něj ovšem také znepokojení, protože Teemo je tak trochu zvláštní. Přestože si Teemo užívá společnosti jiných yordlů, zároveň trvá na častých misích při probíhající obraně Bandle City. Navzdory jeho všeobecně známé vlídné osobnosti, se v jeho hlavě vždy během boje něco přepne, takže ho netrápí životy, které musí ukončit na jeho hlídce. Dokonce i v době, kdy byl teprve mladý rekrut, se jeho instruktorům a trenérům zdálo poněkud znepokojující, že se jindy okouzlující a milý Teemo změnil ve vysoce efektivní a smrtící zbraň v minutě, kdy bojový výcvik začal. Teemovy schopnosti ho rychle zařadily mezi Skauty Mateřské lodi, což je jedna z nejproslulejších speciálních jednotek spolu s Megling Commandos. Zatímco většina yordlů nezvládá samostatné průzkumné mise s příliš velkou obratností, Teemo je při nich neskutečně efektivní. Jeho úspěchy při bránění Bandle City před útočníky, přestože při rozhovoru s ním nad sklenkou medoviny v jeho oblíbené hospodě byste to nikdy neřekli, z něj dělají jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších yordlů, kteří kdy žili. Bandle City vybralo Teema jako jejich prvního šampiona v Lize a Teemo se této služby ujal, jako by se pro ni narodil. Jeho nejoblíbenější zbraň – foukačka – je nabitá vzácným jedem ajunta, který Teemo osobně nasbíral v džunglích Kumungu. Aby se při svých zdlouhavých obdobích izolace nenudil, navázal Teemo přátelství s členkou Ligy a speciálních sil Bandle City Tristanou. Toto spojení je prospěšné pro oba yordly, přestože Valoranská média začínají šířit fámy o tom, že se přátelství začíná pomalu měnit v románek. Teemo je miláček davů v League of Legends a přestože je drobný, nahání strach nejednomu soupeři. |-| Druhý= |-| První= de:Teemo/Background en:Teemo/Background fr:Teemo/Historique pl:Teemo/historia ru:Teemo/Background sk:Teemo/Background Kategorie:Příběh